


Candy is Just Another Word for Love

by swedish_furniture



Series: Lust Actually [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's favorite holiday is April Fools.  Because of reasons.</p>
<p>But Valentine's Day is pulling a close second.  Also because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy is Just Another Word for Love

Gabriel’s pretty much gone completely pagan by this point.

(And isn’t _that_ ironic, because, for the first time in _centuries_ , he’s _Gabriel_ again, the _archangel_ , not the Trickster.)

But, the fact remains, he’s fucking a demon, and that’s about as pagan as you can get.

Gabriel doesn’t celebrate a lot of holidays- Christian or otherwise.

Crowley knows by now that there _are_ a few he does celebrate, though.

First and foremost, is April Fool’s Day.

(Gabe affectionately dubs it ‘Trickster Christmas’.)

Then there’s Halloween, of course.

They usually celebrate Christmas with a twenty-four hour sex-a-thon, during which Gabriel takes great delight in pretending Crowley is the Virgin Mary.

(Three years ago, Gabe actually turned him _into_ The Virgin, and that’s where Crowley drew the line.)

But the one holiday Gabriel celebrates _religiously_ \- poor choice of wording- is ‘Candy Clearance Day’.

Technically, Crowley likes to remind him, it’s not a holiday.

(Gabriel responds to that by sticking out his tongue and shooting back- “See if I share any with _you_ , spoilsport.”)

It’s the day after Valentine’s Day, and Gabe takes unholy- another poor word choice- glee in snatching up every single heart-shaped box of chocolate he can find.

(Crowley points out that Gabriel is perfectly capable of snapping up his own candy.  Gabriel locks himself and his candy in the bedroom, and relegates Crowley to the couch for a week.  It’s ridiculous, because it’s _Crowley’s_ bedroom.)

Candy Clearance Day is sacred, and Crowley learns to accept that fact.

(Mostly because he’s just happy Gabe’s stopped inviting over his cherubic brethren on Valentine’s Day.)

Because if Crowley has to walk into his house, just to be assaulted by a fat, _naked_ angel in a diaper, _one more time_ , certain _things_ were going to be set on fire.

Staring with, and _certainly_ not limited to, Gabriel’s Candy Clearance Day candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's close enough to February that I can post fic about Valentine's Day, right?


End file.
